


Lucifer Gets a Silver Surprise

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Cock Rings, Collars, Hello of course it is, It's Lucifer's birthday, Light D/s, Lucifer is pleased with his gift, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Sam gets his nipples pierced, Smut, because I say so, birthday fic, professor!Lucifer, student!Sam, this is smut, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's birthday is. . . Oh, yeah, tomorrow. Sam gets creative with his gift to his older boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Gets a Silver Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichoosedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichoosedestiel/gifts).



> THIS IS A FIC FOR THE LOVELY GRAMANDA GRAM HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU AND YOU GOT LIFE BY THROAT YOU FIGHT THOSE FAIRIES, YA HEAR? FIGHT THE FAIRES AND SO HERE'S PORN FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY AND I LOVE THIS UNIVERSE WE CREATED.

Sam looked down at his planner, seeing what homework was due the next day when his eyes ran across the dark blue ink above the red he’s taken to using for Michael’s class. 

_ Luce’s Birthday <3 _

The student swore elegantly, causing Thor the cat to give him a reproachful look. 

“Sorry,” he told the cat. Thor just blinked at him before yawning and going to curl up on Sam’s agenda book to take a nap in the sun. 

He sighed and looked out the window of Lucifer’s house. His boyfriend was off conducting his mythology of the Middle Ages class, and wouldn’t be home until late, as he had several students lined up for additional help. 

What to get a man who has everything? As always, Sam’s mind turned to the bedroom. 

_ Vibrator? _ No, that wouldn’t do, they had about fifteen. Too mainstream for them. 

_ Panties? _ Nope, Sam was saving those for Valentine’s Day, and he gave a slow smile as he thought about the box in his dorm closet, where such innocent lingerie lay. 

_ Riding crop?  _ Already had one, and Sam had to repress a shudder at the memory of how stiff and sore, but oh so good his nipples felt the day after Lucifer tied Sam down and used it. 

_ Shibari? _ Sam was saving up for a full Shibari rope kit, and was planning on it being a “welcome to summer break” present. So no.

_ Ball gag? _ He blinked and face palmed- being gagged was one of his (admittedly few) hard limits and besides, Lucifer liked hearing him scream. 

_ Nipple clamps? _ To be honest, Sam was wanting something more than just the clamps. . . 

An idea struck his head and a slow smile spread across his face. He quickly checked the money in his bank account and thanked the Gods that his refund check should be coming very soon. He Googled a few things before leaving a note for Lucifer, should he return before Sam got back. 

_ Went out for a bit, birthday shopping *kiss* Love you! Bambino ragazzo.  _

He pinned it to the corkboard and looked at Thor. 

“Not a word to him about what I’m getting him, understand?” 

The cat gave a sleep mrow and fell back asleep. 

“Good Thor.”

He grabbed his jacket and headed out, calling Charlie. 

“Hey, Charlie? I need you to persuade me to do something, and get me drunk enough to do it.” 

 

Four hours later, Sam returned to his boyfriend’s not so humble abode with his nipples in pain and a little sloshed, although coherent and not slurring his words (not anymore at least). Lucifer wasn’t home yet, so he took the note down and dashed into the bathroom, slowly peeling off his shirts to gaze at the little barbells adorning his chest. 

He smiled. 

_ Lucifer was going to LOVE this.  _

He pondered how best to explain keeping his shirt on in their bed- ever since Sam gave himself over to the torrential downpour that was Lucifer’s love and affection, they had slept, at the very least, shirtless. 

“ _ There’s a girl who swears all that glitters is gold. . .and she’s buying a Stairway to Heaven.” _

Sam snagged his phone out of his jeans. “Hey, angel,” he said warmly. 

“Hello,  _ il mio dolce bambino ragazzo, _ ” the professor said warmly, and Sam felt himself flush under Lucifer’s favorite nickname for him. “How was your day?” 

“It was good, nice and short. Was able to finish my homework for Michael’s class. I have a good feeling about this assignment.” 

“That’s good. Do anything else?” 

“I got your birthday present,” he hummed casually, admiring the silver barbells with green stones on the ends, shining brightly in the light of the bathroom. 

“Oh did you? Am I allowed to have. . . a sneak peak?” 

“No, you dirty old man,” Sam laughed. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow, and you’re going to have to be gentle with it.” 

“My, my, Sam, I’m curious.” 

Sam smirked. “You’ll find out tomorrow after dinner,” he promised. “When will you be home?” 

“Later than I thought _ ,” _ Lucifer admitted with a sigh. “I’ll be in bed with you soon enough, but no naughty business.” 

“Of course, not with my 7 AM wake up tomorrow,” Sam chuckled, twisting the barbell on his right nipple a little, repressing a little hiss of pleasure. 

“Keep my bed warm for me until I get in it,” Lucifer laughed. “Alright, I have to go,  _ il mio bambino ragazzo _ .”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, love you,” Sam hummed. 

“I love you too,” Lucifer said affectionately. “Kisses.” 

“Kisses,” Sam beamed and hung up, grinning. 

Lucifer just gave him the  _ perfect  _ excuse for wearing a shirt to bed. 

Sam did the required care for his new piercings, noting how extremely sensitive they were and giving himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good idea. He then did his wind down routine of brush his hair and teeth and wash his face. He cleared his internet and browsing history, knowing his ever curious boyfriend, and went into their room. He stripped and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and one of Lucifer’s loose band shirts, inhaling the sharp spicy scent of his lover with a mischievous smile. Setting his alarms for 6:45 and 7, he slid into bed and fell asleep as Thor kneaded the blankets around him. 

 

Around 3 A.M, Sam stirred as he felt the covers shift and Lucifer slid in behind him, grabbing his waist and making him flush with the professor’s body. 

“Missed me that much,  _ il mio bambino ragazzo? _ ” Lucifer hummed teasingly. 

Sam gave a sleepy hum of contentment and wiggled back to cuddle his boyfriend more effectively. “Sleep,” he murmured. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Sam’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sam managed to say before drifting back off. 

 

Sam woke up at 6:45 to his alarm. Yawning, he turned it off and turned over so he could watch Lucifer sleep for the next fifteen minutes, smiling happily. When his 7 AM alarm went off, he turned it off and slid out of bed, chuckling at his sleeping boyfriend’s protests. 

“You can cuddle me all you want tonight,” he promised, kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday, baby.” 

Lucifer gave a sleepy smile and wrapped his body around the pillow that Sam’s head had vacated. Sam smiled and slipped into the bathroom with his clothes for the day to take a look at the piercings again, caring for them. It was a bit harder to keep in the noises of pleasure, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise too early. 

He dressed in the bathroom, thankful once more to wear multiple layers, and he made himself a quick breakfast and fed the cat before ducking back into the bedroom. “Hey, I’m leaving,” he whispered in Lucifer’s ear, making sure that his boyfriend’s alarms were set. “I’ll see you at five, right?” 

“Mmm,” Lucifer hummed in reply.

Sam chuckled. “Alright. Love you.” 

“Love you too,  _ bambino ragazzo _ ,” Lucifer mumbled. 

Sam placed a swift, chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, Lucifer too sleepy to return it and left for Michael’s class. 

 

By 4 P.M., when Sam returned to Lucifer’s, he had learned a few things.

One, his nipples were now four thousand times more sensitive. 

Two, metal is really cold against your skin. 

Three, sweat burns when you have a new piercing. 

Four, he really hoped that despite dating his younger (and more hated) brother, Michael will be willing to defend him in court when he kills Gabriel for shoving snow down his shirts. 

Five, he’s pretty sure his nipples are now frozen hard for the rest of his life. 

He made his way into the bathroom hurriedly, grabbing his clothes for dinner along the way, and did the care for the nipples, gasping and shuddering, thanking every deity and then some for making sure Lucifer wasn’t home. He dressed in the bathroom, glad that he wasn’t wearing a white shirt to dinner tonight (where the piercings would be on display) and was shaving when Lucifer came in. 

“I’m home!” 

“I can tell!” Sam teased. “I’m in the bathroom!” 

Lucifer made his way in and watched his boyfriend shave in the mirror with a smile. “How was your day?” 

“Do you think Michael will defend me in court?” Sam asked. 

“It’s possible, why?” 

“Gabe shoved snow down my shirt.” 

Lucifer laughed. “I think he’d defend you for that,” he agreed. He came over and kissed Sam’s shaven cheek. “Almost ready?” 

“Let me finish shaving,” Sam said, turning his head and kissing Lucifer. “Go get changed.” 

Lucifer smiled and left. 

 

Dinner was a nice affair, both of them having a glass of champagne and Sam managed to tell the waiter that it was Lucifer’s birthday, meaning free dessert and the entire restaurant singing “Happy Birthday”. Lucifer wasn’t amused, but Sam just grinned and knew it meant something to his boyfriend.

“So, where’s my present?” Lucifer asked as they walked to the car. 

Sam laughed. “You’ll see it soon enough,” he said, opening the door for Lucifer.

“Such a nice young man,” Lucifer teased, kissing Sam before sliding in. Sam shut the door and made his way around to the passenger side. 

“I try.” 

The drive back was enough to build up Sam’s nerves, but he was able to stay relaxed and calm, knowing that Lucifer would like it no matter what. 

“Present?” Lucifer was persistent as they walked into his home.    
“Wait,” Sam hummed, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. “Let me go get it ready,  _ si? _ ” 

Lucifer sighed and smiled. “Alright,  _ il mio bambino ragazzo, _ ” he murmured. 

Sam gave a flirty wink and ducked into the bedroom. He turned off the lights and lit a few dozen candles, apple cider quickly filling the air. He undressed and ducked into the bathroom for the quick cleaning before heading back into the bathroom. The cleaning had made him very hard, and he made short work of gathering everything they might need- lube, scarves, cock ring, blindfold. The final touch was him sliding the dark green choker around his neck, the band reading  _ bambino ragazzo _ in gold script. Finally, he laid back on the bed and stretched out seductively, placing both of his arms behind his head. 

“Come on in, old man!” he called out playfully. 

“Little boy,” Lucifer yelled back from the living room, Sam hearing the creak of the couch, “didn’t your Mom ever teach you not to be mean to your elders?” 

“I think that’s one of the lessons I forgot, Professor, maybe you’d like to reteach it to me?” His voice was light and teasing, breath hitching in his throat as the door knob began to turn. 

“You are  _ so. . . Dio mio, _ ” What Sam was, the younger man will never know, enjoying the look of awe and love and lust on the older man’s face. 

“Happy Birthday, Luce,” he said. “Come on, come enjoy your present.” 

“Where is it?” Lucifer was shedding clothes like a cat getting rid of it’s winter coat. 

Sam hummed teasingly, as though pondering whether or not to tell him. “On the bed,” he said evasively. 

Naked, Lucifer made his way over, sitting down on the right side of the bed, ice blue eyes intense in their gaze. “On the bed?” he hummed. 

“Yes,” Sam said, holding his gaze before allowing his eyes to drift close. 

“S-sam?” 

“Hmm?” 

A gentle touch to his nipple caused his eyes to fly open and his back to bow in pleasure as he let out a throaty moan. 

Lucifer stared at him in wide eyed shock before repeating the motion on the other nipple. That garnered the same response, Sam managing to say his boyfriend’s name as he did so. 

Lucifer continued looking at him with blue eyed wonder. “ _ Why _ ?” is the only thing he is able to say. 

Sam panted, regaining his breath. “So yesterday I realized I didn’t have your present, and I was thinking about what to get you and I thought of nipple clamps and realized I wanted something a bit more. . .” he swallowed a lungful of air, where Lucifer had touched feeling like an inferno of pleasure. “So I called up Charlie, and she got me drunk enough to not regret it, and then took me to her. . . to her tattoo artist, who does body piercings as well and got ‘em done. Figured you’d like them. . .” He groaned. “ _ Fuck _ , they feel good too.”

Lucifer’s face split into a slow smile as Sam explained himself. “ _ Il mio lercio piccolo ragazzo, _ ” he murmured and Sam’s eyes widened and darkened at the slightly less used nickname. “You are such a good boy to a filthy old man like me.” 

Sam whined as Lucifer gently tugged on the barbells. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. “I’m going to enjoy myself tonight, exploring these. You filthy little thing.” 

Sam’s answering whimper would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on. 

Lucifer got to work, arranging Sam the way he wanted him. First, he removed Sam’s arms from behind his head, crossing his wrists above it and secured them to the headboard with the scarf. 

“Safeword?” 

“Clown.” 

“Good boy.”

Sam trilled at the praise, smiling up warmly at Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled back, setting the dark green blindfold over Sam’s eyes, tying it behind his head gently, and Sam felt his skin erupt into goosebumps, his hearing sharpen, his mouth opening slightly to taste the lust in the air. Lastly, he slid the dark green cock ring around Sam’s base, making it snug but not tight and drew away slightly, causing Sam to whine. 

Lucifer’s soft mouth covered his, and Sam moaned as he tasted the faint bitterness of coffee and the overpowering mint gum- Lucifer must’ve chewed a stick before he came in. He melted into the kiss, rocking his hips lightly, hissing as his length slid against Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer groaned and dominated the kiss, his hands  trailing down to play with the new additions on Sam’s body. 

Lucifer swallowed every gasp, every shriek of pleasure, every moan of want. His fingers were deft, sure, and excited, gently twisting the barbells and flicking them, cataloguing his reactions. 

After several long minutes of this, Lucifer pulled away. “Are they cleared for my mouth?” he asked. 

Sam nodded, then let loose a cry, hips bucking, as Lucifer engulfed a nipple and it’s piercing in one smooth motion, his forked tongue sliding across the pearled nub and the metal in it. 

Sam was very thankful that the cock ring existed, or else he would’ve ended the game early, with the way Lucifer was going to town on his nipples. Whichever one wasn’t in his mouth, he was toying with, his fingers a sharp, hard contrast to the gentle, sweet warm heat of his mouth.  The dissonance made his head spin, and he began babbling, begging for Lucifer to fuck him, please, let Lucifer fuck him, fuck him and fuck him hard. 

Lucifer chuckled and he pulled away slowly, nibbling along Sam’s shoulder. “Want me to fuck you?” he hummed against the tanned,flushed skin. 

“Yes, please, please, oh God Lucifer, please,” Sam begged. 

Lucifer took the lube off of the nightstand and generously covered his fingers in it before slowly sliding two of them into Sam’s entrance, watching his former student’s eyes flutter closed. 

He couldn’t believe that Sam had done this, had thought of Lucifer and somehow, without even knowing it, unleashed a deep, old fantasy of Lucifer’s involving a similar scenario. It raised all sorts of questions in his mind. How drunk did Sam get in order to maintain the courage to do this? Did he scream and cry? Did it hurt? Was he playing with them when he called? Did he lay in their bed last night, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other on the piercings, tugging them gently until he made a mess of himself?

His body had taken over while he pondered the life’s mysteries that were the events of last night, slipping a third and then a fourth finger into Sam, barely hearing Sam babbling and straining against his bonds and begging for Lucifer to fuck him, he was ready, he was more than ready, don’t tease him anymore. 

Lucifer took pity on his boyfriend, straining beautifully at his ties, his face flushed and breathtaking in its aroused state. His mouth was open, panting Lucifer’s name and pleas to be fucked, voice hoarse with screaming. The apple cider of the candles Sam had lit made his head spin with even more heightened arousal and shone light on the silver barbells with dark green gems on the ends, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Lucifer has ever seen. 

Lucifer slicked himself up out of habit, not necessarily because he needed to, and slid into Sam, groaning as he bottomed out. 

The first few minutes were gentle, almost like love making, despite their earlier needs and wants. Tender kisses and words were traded, Lucifer’s hips slowly rolling into Sam’s. He praised his boyfriend, saying what a clever little boy he was, and how this was a great gift idea, and that he’ll always take care of Sam. How Sam was brave enough to do this for Lucifer. How he was the best thing to ever happen to Lucifer. 

Sam, in reply, whispered soft words of praise and love, telling Lucifer how much he loved him, what he loved about him, waxing on poetic as he couldn’t touch or see, telling Lucifer the same things. How he’ll always take care of Lucifer, the best thing that has ever happened to him. How he’s so happy that he made that first step of throwing pie down on his desk and kissing Lucifer senseless. 

Slowly, but then more quickly, their lovemaking turned into brutal fucking, the two of them sharing air and swallowing noises of pleasure more than just kissing, Lucifer biting down on Sam’s neck, on his pulse point, sucking a dark purple mark into the skin as his hips seemed intent on breaking Sam in half. 

It wasn’t long before Sam was begging for release, and Lucifer was not about to deny his boyfriend that pleasure. He ripped the cock ring off easily and growled. “ _ Cum. _ ” 

Sam came on command, screaming as he thrashed. One, two, three thrusts and Lucifer came just as hard, nearly breaking the skin as he marked Sam’s collarbone. 

They laid there in breathless silence, swapping barely there kisses before Lucifer reached up and undid the scarves, then the blindfold, smiling as Sam’s eyes met his. 

“Hey there,” Lucifer purred, kissing him, rubbing a wrist. “How was that?” 

“Fucking  _ amazing _ ,” Sam breathed, returning the kiss. “We need to do something like that again. Maybe not tomorrow, or even this week, but. . . soon. Very soon.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Agreed.” 

They cleaned up their bed- or, rather, Sam did so on wobbly legs and waddling, cum dripping down the back of his thighs until Lucifer tugged him close, sitting in the armchair and licked the mess on Sam’s stomach, the other man groaning. 

Lucifer smiled up at him. “Happy birthday to me,” he hummed. 

Sam chuckled and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Yes, happy birthday, babe. I love you.” 

“And I love you,  _ il mio dolce lercio bambino ragazzo _ .” 

They fell back into the clean bed, curled up around each other, Sam’s piercings lightly digging into Lucifer’s pectorals but the older man didn’t care, not when they felt good and definitely not when his boyfriend drifted off into a blissful, peaceful sleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and followed him into slumber, his last thinking about what Sam had planned for Valentine’s Day. . . 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
